The Chase
by MissAliceLovely
Summary: He was gaining on her! She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she zipped through the forest as fast as her exhausted legs could go, fear racing through her veins at the thought of him catching her...how could this have happened? *MA! A 3 Shot story, part of The Hunt 3 shot.*


**The Chase**

_part 1_

Ok so for those of you who have not read The Hunt...please do. This is the next story of DragonSlayer madness ^^.

This 3 part is going to be rated M for a reason, next two chapters will have LEMON so please be of age or else do not complain!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Fairy Tail...I wish...oh how I wish but nope, no ownership here. BUT I do own this plot and my own creative mind hehehehe

Now you all voted and since the poll was a close one I decided I will be doing this one first and I will do one more after this and that will be for the second place runner up. So stay tuned for that one as well.

**Note:** I will be putting up the final chapter for The Hunt soon, I apologize for the wait but I just got my new job at the hospital and am on midnights so my sleep schedule is all messed up at the moment.

* * *

Fear…pain…disbelief, how could this have happened?! She hadn't known, hadn't been prepared for such a thing to occur during her solo mission! Sure she had been prepared for something to happen, to go wrong but wasn't that a typical normal thing when doing a mission alone…uh yeah if someone's name is Lucy Heartfilia! But not this…never did the blonde mage think this would happen.

Zipping through the dense forest Lucy couldn't even think of the name of it only knowing that it was one of the many that were scattered about in Fiore, the blonde ignored the pain that took over most of her body as the pushed her legs to go even faster even though the toned muscles shook and protested with each step she took.

Dear Mavis she felt like passing out! Not only due to her pained and abused muscles, but also due to her exhaustion. The blonde hadn't been running for that long but damn had she pushed herself harder than ever before! All to put as much distance between her and…him.

How could this have happened? How many times had that thought run through her mind in the past hour? Uh…a lot, and still she didn't have an answer!

Sweat poured over her face as well as the rest of her battered form as Lucy's wide brown eyes scanned the forest around her, though never even daring to glance behind her and though she couldn't see him…her instincts sure as hell could feel him.

Oh how she wanted to stop! Her heart was racing a mile a second within her ribcage and she knew it was mostly due to how fast and hard she was pushing herself as well as fear but no way was she going to stop! Oh why did she have to drop her keys?! Now not only would Aquarius kick her ass but she was left practically defenseless, but it wasn't her fault! How could she have known what would have happened when colliding into him while she had been on her way home from her mission?

The sudden loud roar of some fearsome beast echoed loudly through the forest, sending birds and other critters scattering to hide in their burrows or taking to the air, the sound sending shivers down her back as well as making the hair on her body stand on end as a squeak left her lips, eyes widening even more in pure fear and panic at how close it had been…'I'm so dead!'

Tears swelled within her eyes as she made the mistake of turning to head to look over her shoulder, trying to find the beast chasing her only finding nothing but trees and bushes, the occasional boulder here and there and as she went to look forwards once more Lucy let loose a terrified shriek as she collided into something. It didn't click within her mind the oh so familiar scent of cinnamon and musk surrounded her, nor did she hear the soothing purred voice that tried calming her down as she fought the hold the other had on her until bulging eyes finally turned up at a hard shake to lock onto shocked cat green orbs.

"L-Loke!" reaching up to grasp a hold of his upper arms Lucy flung herself back into her savior's hold, taking comfort now that she knew who was holding her and that it hadn't been him that had caught her.

The Lion Spirit stared down at his Master with a panicked expression as her quivering body shook his as well, he had been on an errand for the Spirit King and had felt Lucy's fear through their bond but knew Virgo was there to help her continued on his task. Though as her fear continued and then pain laced through as well the Lion had nearly lost it when Virgo found him in a state of distress, letting him know that Lucy wasn't using any of her keys, had left promptly. Opening his own gate to where she was and when he had reached out to grab a hold of her running form never had he expected for her to lash out at him in blind fear.

Within a matter of a split second Loke took in her appearance, for once without it being perverted, and instantly a growl rumbled from his chest at the sight of her. Lucy's once neatly styled hair was in an arrange of chaos, the signature side pony tail having fallen out some time ago, her face covered in tiny thin scratches made by the longer tree branches as well as tear stains that coated her reddened cheeks. Gone was the clean pink tank top, the fabric now torn and splattered with mud, her white shorts didn't fare any better. Her arms and legs were scattered with paper thin cuts and bruises dotted all around her peach skin; all in all Lucy looked like hell.

Silently vowing to rip apart whoever it was that had caused such a strong reaction from his princess Loke was suddenly brought out of his inner threatening when Lucy broke away from him.

"We gotta go, we can't stay here! He'll be here soon!" Fear began to replace the slight relief she had felt at realizing Loke was there at her side, the Lion Spirit though didn't budge at her pushing, ducking his head down so he could look her in the eye.

"Who? Who's coming?"

Opening her mouth to reply another roar tore through the air, though this time it was even louder and more…angered that instantly had the blonde crying out in panicked fear once again. Every single instinct was full out screaming at her to run and to run fast, but her body on the other hand protested at the thought of having to run again.

Shaking in her loyal Spirits hold, Lucy felt more than heard the answering growl Loke let loose, but she sure did feel him release her, coming to stand between her and who was vastly approaching. Clenching his fists at his side, Loke shifted his stance to prepare for a fight, his anger rising along with his protective instinct at who would dare to come after her and cause her so much fear and pain.

Not even turning to look back he growled out, "Run Lucy, I'll handle this."

Now normally the blonde would have snapped back at him or smacked him upside the head for even saying or thinking such a thing, but this was different. She was not one to let her Spirits, her friends, to fight alone on her behalf because that was not her way at all! To not hide behind them as so many other celestial mages did, but as another feral, angered roar took towards the air Lucy was quick to wrap her arms around him while whispering words of thanks and for him to be careful before turning and taking off as though the hounds of hell were on her heels, tears flowing down her face in both shame and fear.

Feeling Lucy get further away caused Loke to relax for a second at knowing now that his beloved Master was out of harm's way for the time being. His pupils dilated into that of a cats as he felt the approaching magic at an alarming rate, a faint golden glow began to form around his fists as his body leaned forwards just a bit before he suddenly tensed as the faint scent of magic made itself known to his nose. Green eyes widened immediately in both alarm and shock as his mind registered just who's scent that belonged to, 'What the hel-'

The Leader of the Zodiacs didn't even get to finish his though before a very pissed off, very feral and very powerful DragonSlayer appeared before him.

Lucy knew instantly from the sounds echoing behind her that the fight had begun and she silently prayed for Loke to be ok as she pumped her arms even faster and made her legs go as well. For the hundredth time in the past hour the thought, how this could have happen, entered her mind once again.

Her mission had gone well, maybe a bit rocky but hey it was her first solo mission! At least she hadn't destroyed the town or any buildings…

It had been while she had been making her way back that things had gone unexpected. How was it that it was her luck to run into a bunch of drunken teens near the forest edge? Like serious? Of all the days? And hey her shorts weren't even that short…ok so maybe they were but at least they had been shorts. But of course they noticed her walking around with Pluu and just had to make crude comments which though she hadn't given them a proper beating she had given them an Erza worthy glare, but unfortunately with their drunken minds they didn't feel the dark aura and had circled her. So what was a girl to do when surrounded by a bunch of perverted, drunken teens? That's right…beat the snot out of them! And she had…for the most part.

Somehow one had gotten behind her and had gotten her on her upper arm with a hidden knife he had pulled out when she had started to fight back, not knowing what would happen from that action alone. How was she to know that a certain guild mate was close by, who had heard the fight and had been making his way towards her but as the scent of her blood spread through the air it caused a serious of events to take place before she could even understand what was happening.

Apparently her blood had been a calling to a certain someone who had appeared to take out the last guy without her even realizing he had appeared there…

A sudden sharp pain from deep within her mind caused Lucy to cry out, grabbing her head slightly as brown eyes widen as she felt Loke's magic wavering until it completely disappeared, shaking her head and closing her eyes Lucy felt more tears fall from her lashes at the knowledge that Loke had been defeated and sent back to the Spirit World.

She should have kept her eyes opened.

With her eyes closed she didn't see the up turned root that stood out from the ground in her path and as fate would have it her foot of course struck it, the action causing her eyes to shoot open as the momentum that her body was going sent her falling forwards in a way she had no hope at all of stopping. Her shriek was sharp and loud as Lucy was sent crashing onto the unforgiving forest ground, crying out in pain as her upper thigh was sliced open all thanks to a sharp rock that had been placed in the right spot.

Skidding to a stop the female mage laid there for a moment, gritting her teeth in pain as her body stung with the impact it had gone through feeling as though her chest was about to pop open from her heart racing from within her ribcage. Slowly raising her head from the ground Lucy was quick to drop it onto her arm as she felt nothing but utter exhaustion…she couldn't…she just couldn't continue on, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to get up and bust her ass her body just physically couldn't even if she wanted to…and she really did.

She had just been about to close her eyes when a distinctive noise of a twig snapping behind her caused the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. A deep, throaty growl vibrated through the air and with it came the oozing raw, feral magic that had Lucy shaking. Slowly she pushed herself up to look with fearful eyes over her shoulder, wide brown eyes locking onto the dark towering male.

Everything about his screamed power…dominant…someone not to mess with, his normally blood red eyes were dark, almost seeming black as they stared down at her with something like that of an animals that caused the girl to whimper out loud as well as her trying to ease away, which was quick to be answered with another low growl from him.

When she made no move to try and crawl away again he seemed to calm down a bit, and as she slowly forced her body to turn around so she was no longer on her stomach, Lucy began shaking even more as her heart picked up its beating even more at the sight of the smirk on his face that showed off his shark like teeth, it was almost like he was…proud…but proud of what?

Suddenly it clicked within her mind. How he could have caught her at any given moment before then…how he would constantly appear in her peripheral view as she had been running yet never touching her…but now…it had all been a game! Cat and mouse…as his lips pulled back to reveal a distinct canine Lucy shivered as she thought of what exactly happens to the mouse. Surely thought he wouldn't kill her…right? Right?!

The look on his face though spoke otherwise…

"G-Gajeel…"

At the sound of her voice his eyes darkened all the more, the pupils in his eyes narrowed even more like that of a cats, or a dragons, as a deep growl rumbled from his chest, though this one did not seem angered and so she continued, "P-please…I don't k-know what's g-going on but…come on! W-we can go back t-to Fairy Tail…m-maybe Wendy or Natsu or e-even Lax-!"

Gajeel was instantly hovering over her as Natsu's name left her lips, fangs bared right in her face causing her to flinch back as she screamed in panic, eyes closing on instinct at having him appear so close to her face. He had yet to say a single word to her, opting instead to growl or snarl…acting like a dragon indeed and the very thought confused her to no end.

What in the world was happening?!

Shifting over her trembling, petit form the larger male kept his eyes on her scrunched up face before trialing them over the scratches that adorned her skin, his pierced eyebrows furrowing slightly before he leaned closer, his nose skimming over her skin as he took in her natural, addicting scent of honey and lavender mixed with the seductive scent of her blood that had him purring out yet as his nose touched against the spot where her shoulder and neck met that purr turned into a startling growl of pleasure that had her squeaking out and jerking away.

Bad choice on her part since Gajeel reacted by snarling dangerously, razor sharp canines nipping at the juncture of her neck in warning that instantly made Lucy freeze in fear of those canines ripping into her neck instead. The poor girl was terrified out of her mind! First he helped her out, then he went berserk and chased her through some damn forest…he hurt Loke and now…now here he was invading her personal space when he himself was someone who valued privacy and was practically glued to her neck! It was all too much for the young celestial mage as her vision began to darken, her head slowly beginning to swim about as she whimpered out, "G-Gajeel?"

Another growl was her answer before pain shot through her leg as one of his large hands grasped her upper thigh, right where her bleeding wound was…and no it wasn't the gentlest of holds either for her body jerked slightly before decided it had had enough, just as her mind seemed to agree as well for the last thing she saw before she lost conscious, was the devious smirk that adorned the DragonSlayer's lips as well as the heady look in his eyes.

* * *

Alrighty so as you saw (for those who have read The Hunt) I did not change the beginning of it but the ending a bit. The next chapter won't be like the second one from my other story so don't worry! Gajeel will have a bit more...fun...with some kinky bondage...and a wonderfully pierced anatomy heheeheheh I apologize for nothing...


End file.
